ATLA: Rise Of The Wolf: Test Battles
by bhark3
Summary: A place where I test my writing skills by making one off "Test" battles for my main story. Basically I'm writing these to see how my fights would change if I added or removed something from the story. Please review and tell me your thoughts on this. Rated T for blood. LOT'S of blood.


**ATLA: Rise Of The Wolf Battle Tests.**

**Test 1: Gunpowder**

**A/N Hello everyone. My name is bhark3 and today I'm starting up this new little group of one-shots related to my Rise Of the Wolf series, both in the hope that new readers find it and also to write little "Test" Battles and get feedback from you, the readers and the ones keeping me going.**

**Today's first test is concerning the impact gunpowder and guns would have on the Avatar world if they were introduced.**

**These weapons will range from small and unreliable hand-cannons and early muskets to muzzle-loading revolvers and one shot breach-loading longuns.**

**For explanation on WHY there are guns here, please read the prologue of ROTW as it will explain it.**

**Now then, let's begin.**

* * *

><p>How?<p>

How did everything go so wrong?

Rick Locker, an Australian Werewolf stuck in the world of benders, thought these words as he ran past the fire raining down on him as he ran to his friend, Toph.

And this wasn't firebending either.

Oh no, these were shots fired from near twenty matchlock muskets. More than enough to take out a small group of elite warriors, or in this case, benders.

Rick ducked behind the cover Toph had bended. The blind Earthbender had been shot below the right breast with a small musket ball. Just barely missing her lung and ribs. Because of the distance to shot was fired from, it did little damage but still hurt greatly.

Toph covered the wound in pain as she heard her odd friend drop next to her to help the Earthbender.

"'Bout time you showed up Wolfe. I was thinking I wouldn't be able to talk to my best friend before dying." She joked before her friend pulled out some bandages from his sack.

"You're not going to die, alright. The little sticks their using fire a smaller round than what I've got. It wouldn't even be able to scratch a rib, let alone break one."

The wolf grabbed a medical cotton ball from his sack and placed it over Toph's gunshot wound before bandaging her to keep it in place.

Just as he finished a number of loud shots hit the rock wall there were hiding behind. One of the balls broke through a weak point in the wall and hit Rick in the shoulder, causing a cry of shock, not pain, from him.

The Wolf placed his right hand near the wound as his hand changed, becoming slightly larger and taking on a darker skin tone. His finger nails receded into his fingers and claws appeared from the tips.

Rick dove the clawed hand into the wound and pulled out the small ball, making him let out a small grunt of pain. He threw the ball away as his amazing re-gen abilities closed the hole.

Once that was done Rick changed his hand back to normal and reached into his large trench-coat, pulling out a shortened one-shot rifle. He poked out from cover and fired a shot at the commander on the Rhino. The shot connected with the poor man's head, blowing his brains out.

Rick ducked back under when a number of shots fired in revenge. The Wolf opened the breach on his weapon, took out the used cartridge and put in a new one.

Rick looked around the battlefield as he remembered how this all started.

Rick came to the world of the Avatar by some unknown force and came armed with a revolver chambered in magnum 500 rounds, shots meant for shooting large animals, not human beings.

However, during his travels with the Avatar he made more weapons, a shotgun and a musket due to the begging of the Water Tribe Warrior Sokka and his best friend, Toph Beifong.

Due to a large battle with some Fire Nation solders a few months before hand, Toph lost her weapon, a flintlock musket that Rick made for her so she could use Earthbending to load the weapon.

Now it seemed that the Fire Nation were able to copy the weapon and realized it's ability for war.

While the Fire Nation had no shortage of Benders there were still more non-benders then there was benders. The Fire Lord seemly saw that, while one gunner was useless against benders, ten, twenty, fifty seventy, or a hundred gunners could tear anything apart. The loud noise and the smoke also caused panic to both humans and animals

Due to the carelessness of Rick, Guns had arrived and would change warfare in the Avatar world forever.

Rick and Toph had been separated from the others due to a number of reasons.

Anyway, the two had come across a group of Earth Kingdoms solders and asked if they could tag along for a bit to which the solders agreed.

However, they had run across a group of Fire Nation solders, resulting in Rick and Toph getting caught up in the battle. Now, most of the their allies had been killed from the gunfire with only a few Earthbenders surviving.

Rick looked at the remaining ten solders. They were all grouped together in a trench they had bended. They were all young recruits, with the exception of the commander.

Rick turned his head away from them and poked his head out of cover and looked at the reloading Fire-gunners. When Rick saw this he realized something.

Despite the matchlocks looking like those from Japan, they were using tactics near identical to European countries.

This was a good thing as the European tactic was to fire all the guns at once, while the Japanese had a tactic, firing a single gun, followed straight away by a gunner next to the first firing another shot while the first reloaded. The would result in a never ending hail of musket balls.

But because the Fire Nation gunners shot all they guns at once they all had to reload at once. Meaning the enemy could advance while they reloaded.

Rick's face twisted into a large grin, showing his sharp, wolf-like, teeth. He turned to Toph and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to talk to those solders over there. Are you going to be OK?"

Toph nodded her head as she swung her left arm, causing a small trench to open next to her. She slid into it and sat against the wall of the trench and the wall of cover. Toph swung her left arm again in a shooing motion.

"Go. Get those crap heads."

Rick turned away from the small bender and took a look at the Fire-gunners, seeing that they had reloaded but holding fire, waiting for some form of movement.

Rick put the shortened rifle into his left hand and pulled out a cap and ball style revolver.

The sight of the gun pulled him into a flashback.

The weapon was something he made after Toph lost her flintlock and asked for another gun.

That was something that surprised the Werewolf when she asked. Toph explained that she found the weapons to be interesting and she also admitted that while she preferred bending, she'd like to have one anyway.

Despite Rick's protests, saying that they were deadly weapons that will kill if fired at someone, he made it after she resorted to getting on the ground and hugging his leg.

After he made it she punched him in the shoulder, telling him not to tell anyone what she did to get it.

The sound of gun fire brought Rick back to the battle at hand. It seemed that a few of the Earthbenders had tried to charge the Fire-gunners.

Now only six of the solders remained although confused and frighten as the commander was part of the charge.

Despite the sadness and anger he felt, Rick took the chance the reloading gunners gave him and run out of cover towards the the trench the Earthbenders had made.

As he run, Rick leveled the rifle at the line the Fire-gunner had made and shot one in the chest.

He was dead before he even hit the ground.

Rick pointed the six shooter at the others and fired all shots, each killing a gunner.

Twenty gunners become thirteen because of this and caused fright with the gunners left.

Rick reached the Earthbenders and jumped into the trench. Before he could ask them if any had been shot, one of them punched him in the side of the head and pushed him against the wall of the trench before the others stopped him.

"Ryko! He's the guy that was with us! Remember?"

After the man, Ryko. calmed down the others turned to Rick. The werewolf in hiding held his arm for a few seconds before letting go of it. He looked at the six men left before he explained why he was there.

"Listen, I know we don't know each other that much and you might not trust me, but I think I might know a way to beat those Fire Nation guys."

He explained to them what the Fire-gunners were doing and how they needed to reload after every shot and that the reloading took a few moments. They could move up to them in that time and take them out. If not, they could at least bend another trench closer to the gunners and take them out the next chance they got.

The man that called out to Ryko before stepped forward and spoke in concern.

"But how are we going to get them to shoot?" The others around him nodded in fright.

Rick walked to the man until they were so close, one could think that they could see one's soul through their eyes. The Australian pointed at the wide hat the solider wore.

"Can I borrow that for a second?"

The man put his hand on his hat and looked up at it before he nodded. He took it off and gave it to Rick. The Wolf turned to one of the trench walls. Before doing anything else he turned his head to look at the man.

"You and the others better get ready."

The men quickly realized the plan and got into position. Rick pulled out his rifle once more and loaded it with a new round before pointing it at the sky. The six Earthbenders in the trench looked at the wolf in confusion and shock that he had one of the enemy weapons but put it aside for now.

Rick took a deep breath and looked up before throwing the hat into the air above the trench.

Shots fired out and teared the hat to pieces. It was then that Rick and the others climbed out of the trench and ran at the enemy. Rick fired his rifle at the enemy, killing one of them.

The Wolf reached back into his coat and pulled out a large hunting knife when he and the others got close to the Fire-gunners.

One of the gunners looked up from his musket and yelled when he saw how close Rick and the Earthbenders were to them. This caused the others to look up and try and grab something from the back of their belts.

This did not concern Rick as he ran up to one of the gunners, grab him by the shoulder and pushed him to the ground. The Wolf held his knife in a reverse grip and slashed it across the gunners neck. Blood flew from the man's neck as he tried to stop the bleeding and getting a stab to the forehead in return.

Rick as just about to jump off the fresh corpse and attack another of the gunners before he heard a shot ring out and hit him in the shoulder.

Rick grabbed his shoulder and looked up in shock, seeing that some of the gunners had drew pistols from their belts.

Rick was shocked by this. He had thought that the Fire Nation would of had arm arrangement like that of old times with only the commander having a side-arm. This was not the case here as another shot was fired, hitting one of the Earthbenders in the gut, Killing him.

This snapped Rick back to reality as he got off the gunner's body and charged at a gunner that hadn't fired his pistol yet. The Wolf grabbed the gunner's arms and twisted it. The man let go of his gun and Rick grabbed it before it fell to the ground.

He turned and fired at another gunner before he had a chance to kill an Earthbender.

The Earthbender Rick saved quickly caught on how the pistols worked and grabbed one off the Fire-gunners dead body and aimed at the one that shot Rick just before. He fired and hit the gunner in the head.

Rick killed the man with the twisted arm with a quick slash of the neck and threw his knife at another's head. Rick ran towards the body and pulled the knife out before it's head even hit the ground.

Rick held the blood-covered knife in his hand as he looked around for another gunner to take out. But the Wolf saw that all of the gunners had already been taken out by the others.

Rick took this moment to breath a sigh of relief before looking over the battlefield. The army of Earth Kingdom soldiers had fifty men in it before the battle.

That means 45 men armed with Earthbending and swords were kill by twenty-one men with only guns.

Rick looked down at his blood-soaked knife and hand. It was then he realized he had done this.

He introduced guns into this world. He had killed those men. But not only that he realized something else. Although Earthbending could be used to make cover, it was not enough to counter fire-power.

Rick looked up from his hand and saw Toph had came out of hiding and was walking over to the Wolf. She had her hand over her gunshot wound and a small frown on her face.

Rick held the pistol he stole from the gunner up and let out a sigh of sadness.

**The Age of Bending in war, was over.**

**The Age of Gunpowder had begun.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... what do you guys think about this first test of my battles?**

**Good? Bad? Between?**

**Either way, I'll keep making these to practice my writing with battles. Also, this fight will not happen in my main story. I was just testing the waters, seeing what I can do and what it would be like if the Fire Nation got their hands on Guns.**

**Anyway, the next test battle will have cannons and bombs. You know, just seeing where Bending would go if I brought game changers like them into my story.**

**OH! And before I leave, just know that as stated in the Prologue for my main story, everything before chapter six are very badly written.**

**HOWEVER, I am planing on re-writing them and the Prologue very soon, so look forward to that.**

**So anyway, It's late and I've got school tomorrow, so good night everyone and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
